1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an adaptable rack for aquatic transport of articles. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to an adaptable rack for aquatic transport of articles to increase storage capacity of a boat and to prevent scuffing and damaging of the deck of the boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people who live on or near a body of water (i.e., ocean, sea, river, lake, etc.) own boats for either recreational purposes, commercial purposes or both. For many people who own boats on lakes or intercoastal waterways, or for those who do not tend to travel at sea for days at a time, travelling across the body of water to another land-based location is quite common. For example, a boat owner may travel across a lake to a beach area and dock for the day. Despite the ability for the boat owner to travel there by foot or by car (by going around the lake), it is not uncommon for boat owners to travel in such a fashion.
Regardless of the size of the boat or the intended destination, most boat owners agree there is never enough for storage of articles, devices, safety equipment, or the like. For example, in the situation described above, the boat owner may need to travel with any number of articles for the intended destination. Whether it be a cooler, a bicycle, a suitcase, scuba gear, or the like, the limited space on the deck of a boat does not provide for sufficient storage room to travel comfortably. In addition, when actually placed on the deck of a boat, many of such articles can cause damage to the surface of the deck, requiring the boat owner to spend time and money maintaining the deck of the boat.
Thus, there is a need for an adaptable rack for the aquatic transport of articles to increase storage capacity of a boat and to prevent scuffing and damaging of the deck of the boat.